


I'll Choose You Over the Universe

by Cutestchanyeoll



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestchanyeoll/pseuds/Cutestchanyeoll
Summary: What happens when Seongwu  realizes that he loves  Minhyunbut suddenly his ex boyfriend comes to the picture.Whom will Seongwu Choose?!





	I'll Choose You Over the Universe

Seongwu liked the rain. It replenished the Earth. It smelled nice. It looked pretty. It blended in with his tears.

How did he ever come to love him at one point? Why did he love him? However did he still love him?

 

Everything was going perfect in Seongwu's life. After his break up with Daniel, It was Minhyun who supported him, consoled him. Though he loved him he never forced him to accept him. Minhyun gave Seongwu everything without anything in return. He was his best friend and he loved him .But finally when he was starting to accept his feelings for Minhyun, he had to come back. 

 

It was night time and the party was still going on. Seongwu watched as everyone was having fun while Seongwu sat by the bar. Minhyun seemed not to want to join the fun.

Seongwu heard someone pull a chair out from beside him and turned towards the person. It was Daniel . He couldn't believe his eyes. He still looked the same. As handsome as ever. Truth to be told he looked even more handsome than ever. But by instinct Seongwu got up from his seat, not wanting to face him at the moment. Daniel clasped his hand around his wrist and pulled him back into the seat.

Seongwu sat down properly. "What do you want?" he asked a little to bluntly

"Can't I have a little talk with my ex-boyfriend? He replied defensively. 

Minhyun saw it all. He felt anger grow inside him. He didn't know why his legs started moving. He went to Seongwu and pulled him out of the bar into a nearby road.

" Seongwu What was he saying?" he asked  
"It's nothing Minhyun!" Seongwu replied  
"Ong Seongwu what did he say?!" Minhyun never took his full name

"See Minhyun I don't think its necessary to inform you everything that happens in my life.. Just let me go" Seongwu deadpanned.

 "I won't leave you until you tell me why was that jerk touching you"  he backed Seongwu against the wall

"God! Can't you just -" he was interrupted when he felt cold lips against his warm ones

Minhyun turned his head, trying to deepen the kiss. Seongwu pushed his hand through his raved haired locks, returning the kiss. He pressed him further against the wall, closing the gap between them. Seongwu's frustrations and thoughts of what happened earlier was all forgotten. Their anger and impatient emotions were replaced with pleasure, confusion and shock.  
His mind couldn't register what was happening.  
'Was this real life or just a dream?' he wondered as Minhyun's tongue slipped between his lips. Their tongues and teeth clashed against each other in a rough kiss for dominance, neither pulling away for air.

Seongwu pulled Minhyun's hair as he moved down kissing his neck.

"Ahhhhh.. N-Not here M-Minhyun" he moaned throwing his head back as he sucked on his neck. Minhyun ignored his pleadings and moved further down his neck to his collarbone, planting butterfly kisses.

"W-We s-shouldn't be doing t-this out in the o-o pen" Seongwu pleaded. Minhyun looked up at him in lust.

"Come on, I know you want me, you need me" he nibbled at his earlobe. Seongwu shivered at his dark voice and moaned. Even just by a breath he seemed to getting hard.

Minhyun took of his jacket, dropping it on the ground and grabbed at the straps of his shirt.

"Seongwu" Daniel's voice yelled out. He was nearby. Minhyun stepped back.

"Tsk! He really knows when to ruin a moment" He looked at his vulnerable state, smirking. Seongwu's cheeks were heated and he was shivering from the cold.

"Well, we'll continue this another time" he winked and walked away. Seongwu stood frozen. What had just happened?

"Seongwu!" Daniel's voice came again.

Seongwu picked up his jacket and put it back on.

"Where did you go suddenly? So can we go on a date?" Daniel asked

"Daniel I am happy that you realized your mistake and you came back to give our relationship a chance. But I am no more in the mood to give chance. I'm already half hard and I need to complete a job. It was nice meeting you. See yaa" Seongwu said as he ran away,following Minhyun.

"Seongwu. Wait.. Where are you goi-"there was no one to hear Daniel's questions.

 

Seongwu entered Minhyun's apartment with the spare key he had.

Minhyun's was sitting in the couch. When he saw Seongwu, he was shocked but some how he knew it was coming. Without look into his eyes he said  
"Look here Seongwu, all that happened meant nothing, I just couldn't control my lust, it didn't mean anything to me and I don't have feelings for you and I never will, okay?" he sounded reluctant.

Hurt was shown in Seongwu's eyes and tears left his eyes as quickly as he wiped them away. Minhyun couldn't watch him like this, turning his face away..

He was angry with himself. He must forget his feelings for Seongwu He had Daniel He thought that Daniel would be better for Seongwu than he ever would be.

"What the fuck Minhyun?! What do you think of yourself. Once you will Kiss me and the next moment you will tell me that it meant nothing to you. Am I a toy? What do you think of me. I agree I used to love Daniel and never acknowledged your love but that doesn't mean I didn't try. I tried. I tried so hard that I fell in love with you. I tried so hard that I left Daniel'. I tried so hard that I actually fell in love with you. And now I want you. ".There was hurt and lust evedent in his eyes.

Minhyun knew Seongwuwas not ready. It might have been a year since he and Daniel broke up, he had been patient to the point of wanting to scream" Get over him already "yet that wasn't in his nature. He knew live, like any other emotion, was easily formed but not easily dismissed. Still, when he gazed at the sultry look in his face, the hunger in his eyes, and felt how his body was trying to press itself into him, Minhyun lost the battle of propriety. Passion won today.

His lips kissed him with fervor, treating each lip with desire. His mouth eventually started to respond and move along with him. He grazed his bottom lip with his tongue, and when he moaned he entered. Soon their tongues were tasting each other carven, fighting for dominance. He kissed him so hard that it left a bruise. He trailed kisses down his neck and his collarbone making him moan as he found his weak spot. They were pressed against each other.

He trailed downwards kissing each inch of him as his hands worked around Seongwu's pink bud, pinching it hard.

Seongwu's hands treading through Minhyun's raven black hair, urging him with his moans.

He kissed each bud and trailed down his stomach. By now both of their clothes were far Minhyun looked him for permission, Seongwu 's eyes dark in pleasure meeting his. He bit is lip and nodded, only to get his head thrown back once Minhyun started to lap his tongue against his hard. He started licking, sucking, lapping in a sequence, trying out one after the other to see what shakes his knees and makes him louder.

Seongwu's back was now against the wall, struggling to stand. Minhyun used one finger to enter him and he felt his hands clutch his hair as he came hard.

Only once he recovered, he brought his face and kissed him. Minhyun' Jerked when he felt Seongwu's hand around his quivering cock.He pulled away from their kiss and blushed, if he could possibly blush any further.

"Can I?" he asked shyly  
"Can you what?" he teased

He pouted. Oh, it was so cute. "Can I give you a blowjob?" He said determinedly that he almost chocked at his bluntness. He gave her a bid and he smiled sweetly back at him.

Once his lips touched him down there, he almost came but he held himself back. He want to traumatize him. He licked him, around the head and under his shaft, and he moaned in pleasure "Oh, yes  he urged him

 

He started to bring him as far as he can in his mouth." Suck it "he commanded and he complied. He cannot take all in his mouth so he guided his hands to use them for the rest of his length. And, GOD, It was good.

 

He started sucking faster, and he her urged him by stroking his hair and then he looked up at him. It was too much. "Stop" he gritted through his teeth  
Seongwu looked disappointed "Why? Did I do something wrong?!"

"No" Minhyun reassured. "I don't want to come yet"

He grabbed his arms and hauled him up. He pushed him against the door and entered his bedroom.  
He threw him to the bed .

"Not yet Seongwu. Let me prepare you. This will feel even better than a blow job." He put his fingers up close to the raven's face. "Suck." Seongwu obeyed.Minhyun chuckled lowly.

"What's so funny?" Seongwu asked breathlessly, briefly releasing Minhyun's fingers.

"I just like the way you're so obedient when you're horny."Seongwu release Minhyun fingers with a wet smacking sound. "Just hurry up and start." He grumbled impatiently. Slowly, he spread his legs, signaling Minhyun to begin. Minhyun smiled and rubbed the outside of Seongwu hole. Seongwu gasped. "No more teasing Minhyun!"

"Be patient."Minhyun inserted one finger in and swirled it around. He could feel Seongwu's muscles tighten and try to suck him in further. He inserted another finger and watched as Seongwu squirmed under him as he begin a scissoring motion to stretch him. Slowly, he added a third digit and begin to pump his hand in and out of the raven.

It was uncomfortable at first, but the discomfort was soon overruled with ecstasy. When Minhyun began thrusting his burning hot fingers into him, he couldn't stop the motion of his hips which began to thrust in unison to the others hand. Suddenly, a shocking pleasure filled Seongwu and rocked throughout his body and he arched his back as a gasp of ecstasy escaped his lips.

"Oh, did I hit your sweet spot?" Minhyun asked and pressed his fingers onto Seongwu's prostate while heating up his fingers.

"No more teasing! Damn it Minhyun, just put it in!" He glanced down at Minhyun's   throbbing member and groaned with longing.

"Put what in?"Minhyun was at his limit, but he wanted to hear Seongwu say it.

"Push your cock into me dammit! Don't be an ass! I can't take it anymore!"

"Whatever you say."Minhyun positioned himself at Seongwu's entrance. "Are you ready for this?" As a response, Seongwu spread his legs further and shuffled his hips so Minhyun's member was right up against the raven's hole.

"You're so slutty Seongwu" Minhyun groaned and he began to push in.

It hurt. He could feel himself stretching around Minhyun's hard member. Tears began to form in Seongwu's eyes and Minhyun banished them with tender kisses. After a while, the pain dulled, and was replaced by a need for pleasure. "Move"Seongwu pleaded.

The thrusts started slow, but began to pick up in speed. The pleasure was infinitely better with Minhyun's member than with his fingers. The heat was so much more intense. It was literally a burning passion that couldn't be found anywhere else except for with Minhyun.Seongwu never imagined it could feel this good to be intimate with Minhyun.

"Faster!"Seongwu shouted and Minhyun picked up his pace and added more force to his already hard thrusts.

"You feel amazing Seongwu . So tight!" Minhyun moaned out in pleasure. "Are you feeling good?"

Just then, Minhyun brushed against Seongwu's prostate. "So good!" Seongwu called out, "Minhyun , so good! Right there again!" Seongwu pleaded.  
Minhyun angled himself and gave a hard thrust, directly hitting the pleasure spot. He continued thrusting making sure to hit the spot hard every time. Seongwu was moving his hips in rhythm to Minhyun to increase the force.

"I'm close! Minhyun I'm going to-"

"Me too! Seongwu , together"

Minhyun felt Seongwu 's muscles tighten even further around his member and Seongwu hit his release.Minhyun  poured his hot seed deep into Seongwu. Together, they rode out their orgasms.  
Minhyun gently pulled out of Seongwu and laid down next to Seongwu on the bed, pulling him into a warm embrace. Seongwu returned the embrace and folded himself into Minhyun's side.

"So when did you realize?" Minhyun asked.

Seongwu knew what he was asking. "Tonight." He answered.

"That was quick to make a move, idiot." But he yawned and Minhyun knew he was too tired to argue.

"I didn't want to waste any time. I didn't want to lose you." Minhyun whispered into the sleepy angel. 

"Dummy. You won't lose me. I didn't even know it but I think I've wanted this for a long time." Seongwu mumbled sleepily. Minhyun could feel him nodding off.

"I know that now. Go to sleep. You're tired."

"Mmmmm" Seongwu moved a little closer. Minhyun's   heat wasn't so unbearable anymore.. "Minhyun?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you ." And Seongwu closed his eyes.

"Love you too." Minhyun said to the sleeping form.


End file.
